


Under the Table

by orphan_account



Series: Summer Pornathon Entries 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur only goes to the library with his girlfriend Vivian so he can wank with the boy across the room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 2: Secrets and Lies

The two tables were probably about ten metres apart altogether. Arthur had never measured. He was just glad that the bookcases that lined either side provided about as much privacy as one could get in a university library (besides, of course, the private study rooms, but those were always occupied by the time he and Vivian got there).

He was also glad that Vivian sat diagonal to him; not directly across, where she’d block his view, and not beside him, where she’d most certainly be able to tell what he was doing.

Arthur was wanking.

But the other bloke was, too. In fact, Arthur was pretty sure it was the other bloke who’d started it. The first time it happened, Arthur had simply been tapping his pencil, waiting for Vivian to give up trying to play the hardworking student so they could go back to his room and fuck. He’d only happened by chance to catch sight of the boy across the room who was surreptitiously palming his crotch under the table. Arthur had abruptly stopped tapping his pencil and stared.

He’d got hard watching him, the boy with dark hair and long eyelashes that seemed to kiss his cheekbones every time he blinked. His face had been tilted down, looking at an open book, so Arthur hadn’t got a good view of his face until he suddenly looked up, straight at Arthur, like he could feel Arthur’s gaze.

The how’s and when’s were a bit blurry now, but that’s how they’d got here. The boy’s girlfriend—Arthur assumed it was his girlfriend, because he’d seen them kiss a few times after leaving the library—also sat diagonal to him, mirroring the position of Arthur and Vivian. It always started with just palming themselves through their jeans, sneaking quick glances over to their respective partners to see how absorbed they were in their work, before the zips came undone. That was always the difficult part, having to synchronise the turning of a page with the quick downward motion to disguise the unfastening of metallic teeth. A cough or a sneeze helped as well.

Arthur used to worry about things like cameras and other people suddenly walking by, but after a while he’d relaxed. It had become a routine, every Thursday, like clockwork. He and Vivian would come to the library around five or so, just two hours before closing, the other boy and his girlfriend would already be here, and by six it had started. After ten minutes of tortuously slow build-up, two minutes of working up the nerve to actually pull a cock out (Arthur’s jeans were usually loose enough that he didn’t have to, but the other boy’s were tight so he couldn’t just jerk himself discreetly, and Arthur wasn’t going to force him to be the only one fully bared) and maybe six more minutes of real wanking, one of them would take the initiative to get up and go to the toilets to finish. Once one got back, the other went. It was a good system, really.

Until Arthur started to think about the boy while fucking Vivian. Then it had got weird.

Looking back on it now, fisting his prick in the uni library while staring at the bloke across the room doing the same, Arthur realised it had probably been a bit weird from the beginning. He hadn’t thought himself ever really attracted to males. Sure he’d stared at a guy’s arse a few times when said guy bent over to pick something up, or caught himself dropping his gaze to someone’s lips, wondering if they’d feel nice pressed against his. He’d also once vocally agreed with a group of female students who were going on about one of the professors being incredibly shaggable. There’d even been a few times when he was watching porn that he’d find himself more fixated on the man’s cock than the cunt it fucked into. But Arthur had never actually thought about having _sex_ with another bloke himself. Now...

Across the room, the dark-haired boy had picked up speed. His plump lips parted just a bit, and Arthur thought if he wasn’t careful, his girlfriend was going to see. Arthur darted a glance to Vivian, checking the status of his own fragile position while also sending a warning. When he looked back, the boy had slowed again, his lips sealed tightly, but Arthur could make out the subtle twisting motion of his wrist as he neared the head of his cock.

He wondered if the boy thumbed the slit like he did, rubbed precome over his shaft to make it glisten. He wondered what it looked like up close, if the musky smell would differ slightly from his own, what it would be like to run his tongue up the underside to the leaking tip.

Arthur’s erection throbbed at that, heat flooding his thighs and pushing him closer. He could feel the tension coiling in his groin, and he let his imagination wander—What if they were alone in the library, if the lights went out and the doors locked and Arthur crawled under the table, taking that lovely cock in his mouth? What if those fingers twisted in his hair, not like Vivian’s when she just lightly pet him, but pulled hard enough to tug on the roots as he sucked the boy’s dick? How much would those perfect lips part then? How far back would his head tilt, exposing that beautiful throat and making his Adam’s apple jut out? Arthur wanted to see this bloke _really_ lose it, wanted to reduce him to shudders and whimpers and moans, wanted to gag on it—

Arthur had never come in the library before. But his imagination had never drifted that far either, so when his orgasm hit him suddenly, forcefully, making him gasp and pulse, Arthur was only ninety percent surprised. The other ten percent thought, _Of course you just came on yourself you fucking pervert, bloody_ look _at him!_

Arthur had somehow managed to get away with disguising his gasp as a sudden cough, but that didn’t fool the dark-haired bloke. His eyes went wide with disbelief, his jaw dropping, and Arthur couldn’t help but think about what it might have been like to come between those lips. Vivian hated swallowing but Arthur didn’t think the boy would mind. Especially if Arthur returned the favour.

Arthur tore his gaze away and looked down to the more pressing situation. Luckily, he hadn’t made too much of a mess. Sometimes he came so hard it would shoot out of his cock like a fucking rocket, but he’d sort of just spilled over this time. As Arthur manoeuvred his pants to wipe himself semi-clean, the boy across the room made his mandatory trip to the toilets, quietly telling his girlfriend he’d be right back. He blushed when his eyes fell on Arthur, which Arthur thought was kind of stupid, because _he_ wasn’t the one who just came in the middle of the library.

Arthur was just about to zip himself back up when Vivian sighed and dropped her biro, rubbing her temples.

“This is _stupid_ ,” she said. “English is stupid.”

“You’re specialising in it,” Arthur pointed out, pulling up his zip a little.

“God knows _why_. It’s not like I can do anything with it.”

Arthur didn’t really know what to say to that. He thought about mentioning she at least had her looks, but figured she might take it the wrong way.

She started closing her books, so Arthur quickly did up his zip completely before closing his own and shoving them into his rucksack.

“What time are you picking me up tomorrow?” she asked as she stood and slung her bag over her shoulder.

“What time do you want me to pick you up?”

“Hmm. Let’s go with seven. Does that work for you?”

 _Would you even care if I said it didn’t?_ “Yeah, that works.”

She started walking and Arthur took a few long strides to catch up to her, sliding his arm around her waist when he finally did. He glanced back at the dark-haired boy’s girlfriend, idly wondering how she and him got on. Arthur had only seen quick glimpses of her face, but it hadn’t seemed like she wore that much makeup, not nearly as much as Vivian. Maybe muted red lipstick, but certainly not loads of eyeliner or sparkling lippy. Arthur sighed and focused his attention forward again. Why couldn’t Vivian be a bit more like that? Why was Arthur even dating her in the first place?

They were nearly at the exit when the boy suddenly came out of the loo right by the door. He froze in place for a split second, the same second Arthur’s heart skipped a beat, but then he dashed off, the moment having passed quickly. Arthur fought the urge to look back over his shoulder as they left the building.


End file.
